Marvel Gangs
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: When Comet and Ben Grimm move to New York and are enrolled in SHIELD High, they find themselves in a war with the Avengers and X-Men, vs HYDRA.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! I'm a f*cking nerd. Thanks to** **SwifteForeverAndAlways for co-writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and every other O.C in this story. Except for Comet. SwifteForeverAndAlways owns her.**

To say that Comet was mad would be a total and complete understatement, she wasn't just mad, she was downright pissed off. Her mother had another damn job transfer and thusly her and Ben would be moving schools (again!). "I know you're not happy about this. But think about it. It'll be a new start." Mrs. Grimm said. "I don't want to go to another new school and be that damn new girl s*** again." Comet grumbled. "Language." Mrs. Grimm reprimanded her daughter.

"This isn't fair." Comet said, "Why do we have to move!" "Because my job is getting transferred." Mrs. Grimm said, sighing in exasperation. "I don't want to go to another f*** school!" Comet said angrily. Mrs. Grimm glared at her daughter, "Go to your room and stay there until you think about how you've been acting." Comet snorted and stormed to her room.

A few days later, Comet, her brother Ben, and Mrs. Grimm were at the children's new school. SHIELD High it was called, home of the Eagles. Mrs. Grimm dropped her two children off and they headed inside.

"Remember. Mom said no fighting." Ben reminded his little sister. Comet rolled her eyes, "You get in just as many fights as I do." Comet reminded her brother.

Meanwhile, a little ways down the hall, a student named Johann Schmidt was picking on another student named Reed Richards. Reed was the smartest kid in the school, a senior even though he was only around fifteen, the kid was a certifiable genius. Johann Schmidt, on the other hand, was nothing but a bully. He was the leader of a notorious and mean group of students who called themselves "HYDRA". "Now give me the answers to the test." Schmidt growled, picking Reed up by his collar and slamming him against the lockers. "Johnny...go get Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and tell them that Schmidt's at it again!" Reed's girlfriend Susan Storm commanded her younger brother Johnny. Johnny nodded and ran off, going to find the two leaders of a group of anti-bullying students who had been dubbed "The Avengers". As Johnny disappeared down the hall, Ben had witnessed the scene and pulled Schmidt off of Reed.

"Who are you?" Schmidt asked as Ben lifted him into the air. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is that you don't pick on him." Ben said angrily. Schmidt struggled against Ben's tight grasp, but to no avail as Steve and Tony ran up with Johnny on their heels. "Who's the new mountain like dude?" Tony asked, backing up a bit.

Schmidt hit Ben, who dropped him, then ran off as Principal Fury approached. "It's your first day and you already got in a fight?" Fury said, berating the new student. "Principal Fury sir. It wasn't his fault. He was just protecting me." Reed said.

Fury ignored him and looked at Ben. "What do you have to say about the fight Mr. Grimm?" Fury asked. Ben didn't answer. "Principal Fury or whatever your name is. Ben didn't start the fight. He was protecting that scrawny kid that was getting bullied. My brother doesn't start fights, and he only gets involved if it's an unfair fight." Comet butted in.

"We do not tolerate fights on school ground." Fury said, "If you fight you do it on your time and away from the school. Never let it happen again." And with that, Fury walked off. Ben sighed and turned to Reed, helping him up. "Thanks." Reed muttered. "What's your name?" Ben asked. "Reed...Reed Richards. And this is my girlfriend Sue Storm and her brother Johnny." Reed said, motioning to Sue and Johnny. "I'm Ben...Ben Grimm. And this is my sister Comet." Ben said. "You two new here?" Johnny asked abruptly. "What's it to you?" Ben replied. "You don't fight Johann Schmidt and get away with it. Only our golden boy here does." Tony said, motioning to Steve. "And you are?" Ben asked. "Tony Stark and this is Steve Rogers." Tony said.

* * *

While the Grimms were talking with the others, Trevor Peterse, a student who was part of a group of other students nicknamed "The Acolytes", was in his math classroom with a firework and his math book. Trevor placed the firework near his book and lit it, watching as the fuse dwindled down and the firework flew off and hit the math book, blowing it up.

Principal Fury, who was in his way back from the halls to his office, stopped when he heard the explosion and sighed in exasperation. He knew who it was, and went to the math room to find Trevor laughing as stared at his book. "Mr. Peterse! Detention today after school! And no more blowing up your stuff!"

"Yes sir." Trevor smirked innocently. "And don't think I'm not telling Arora about this. Because I am." Fury said. "She knows how I am." Trevor shrugged indifferently. Arora was Trevor's mom and Fury's lover, and she knew of her son's love of fire. Fury grumbled under his breath and headed back to his office, now having two calls to make.

Trevor continued to laugh as he held up his text book when his brother, Seth, and his sister, Jillian, walked in. "...You really blew up your book didn't you?" Jillian asked. Trevor nodded and smiled. "At this point I sure we're not twins and we just happen to have the same birthday and age" Jillian said before walking out.

Ben told his sister to watch after herself before he headed to his locker and Comet sighed and headed to hers. As she got there and started fiddling with the lock to open it up, she didn't notice that another girl had came up and flung open the locker next to her, causing it to accidentally hit Comet in the face.

Comet instantly stumbled back, clutching her nose, which had taken the bulk of the hit. "S***! Sorry!" Jillian cried, "That was an accident!" "I am really sorry." Jillian apologized. Comet waved her off, "It's fine...I mean it's not the first time it's happened." "Let me buy you lunch, it's the least I can do." Jillian offered. Comet hesitated before nodding, "Sure." "Good." Jillian nodded, "My name is Jillian by the way." "Comet." Comet replied. "You're new here. I can tell." Jillian said. Comet nodded, "Yeah. My mom's job transferred her here so my brother and I moved too." Jillian nodded, "I can show you around." She offered. Comet thought about that before nodding, "That sounds nice."

Jillian pulled her stuff out of her locker before heading down the hall. As they passed each classroom, Jillian told Comet which class was which, and what teachers to look out for and which were good when Trevor ran up. "And this is my brother Trevor." Jillian said, motioning to Trevor.

"Hiya!" Trevor waved and smiled. "Hi." Comet mumbled back as Seth jogged up. "You will not believe what happened! This new kid, he's like really huge, totally picked up Johann Schmidt." Seth said.

"Picked him up as in...?" Jillian questioned. "Literally picked him up." Seth said, "Like hoisted him in the air. It was cool!" "That's Ben for you." Comet said, smiling to herself at the thought of what her brother did. Seth looked at her, "Who are you?" "Seth, this is Comet. She's new. Comet, this is my brother Seth." Jillian said. "Nice to meet ya." Seth said as his phone buzzed. Jillian said" I got to go to class, see you later"

* * *

Four hours later, Comet was reminded just how much she hated the first day of school. It was always the same, she had to introduce herself to the students and be faced with the questioning stares of the others, wondering why she had moved (especially once people learned she was the sister of the student who fought with Johann Schmidt). "Hey...ready for lunch?" Jillian asked, jogging up the the younger student. "Yeah...I guess." Comet said with a nod. "Good." Jillian smiled, "Though lunch sucks...but that's to be expected I guess." "Yeah...I mean I've had more than enough sucky school lunches." Comet said, thinking about all the schools she had been to. Jillian led Comet to the cafeteria and picked out some food before bringing her to the table with the other Acolytes, though the only ones there were Trevor, Seth, and Seth's girlfriend. "This is Bobbi, she's Seth's girlfriend." Jillian introduced, motioning to the tall, blonde senior. "Hi." Comet mumbled. "Hi." Bobbi said with a friendly smile.

Just then, the doors to the lunch room opened and a group of students walked in. Their leader was a dark haired male who's eyes scanned the room behind the sunglasses he always wore (despite Principal Fury's commands to take them off). He was Scott Summers, the leader of a gang called "X-Men". On Scott's arm was a red hair girl, his girlfriend Jean Grey. Next to Jean was a dark skinned girl with white hair, their friend Ororo Munroe who hailed from Africa. Next to Ororo was another girl with blonde hair, Jamie Cortez. A teen boy who greatly resembled a mountain of muscle had his arm around Jamie. He was Piotr Rasputin, a transfer student from Russia. Along with those there were a few others. Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, and Anna Marie were all also a part of the group.

The lunchroom had fallen completely silent when the group had walked in. And once they were seated it had erupted into whispered. Comet frowned and leaned over to whisper to Jillian, "Who are they?" "They are the X-Men. One of the three gangs in our school, the other two being the Avengers and HYDRA. The boy with the glasses, that's Scott Summers and his girlfriend is the girl with the red hair, Jean Grey. Ororo Munroe is the one with the white hair, she's from Africa. Jamie Cortez is the blonde girl and her boyfriend is Piotr Rasputin, an exchange student from Russia. Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, and Anna Marie are the three younger ones." Jillian whispered back. "Jamie and Scott are brother and sister or something like that" Bobbi added. "They don't even look related" Seth whispered also.

Comet nodded then something stuck out, "Gangs?" Jillian nodded, "Not all of them are bad though. Only HYDRA, they're a bunch of bullies...their leader is Johann Schmidt." Jillian said.

 **And I got to end it there.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! I love this story.**

Comet continued to stare at the X-Men, wondering how this school could have three (three!) gangs. Suddenly, the blonde X-Men, Jamie, looked up. At the X-Men's table, Jamie was talking to her friends when she felt eyes on her. Jamie looked up and over to the table at which the Acolyte's sat at and found the source of the feeling. It came from a new girl, a brunette with tan skin. "Jamie? Who's that girl staring at you?" Jean asked, leaning across the table to ask her friend. "I don't know." Jamie said, "I think she's one of the new students we got." "I know the one got in a fight with Johann Schmidt." Bobby said, "He like picked Johann up like he was nothing."

"Seriously?" Piotr asked, looking at the younger boy. "Yeah...that's the boy." Bobby said as Ben walked in, looking like a giant and scary mountain. The moment Ben walked in, the lunchroom fell silent, not knowing anything about the new student. Ben looked around the lunchroom, looking for a place to sit for lunch. Everywhere he looked though, people flinched away from him, scared of what he did to Johann Schmidt and scared of what he could do to them. Comet looked up and saw her brother and waved him over, and he came to sit with her. "Guys, this is my brother, Ben. Ben, this is my friend Jillian, her brothers Trevor and Seth, and Seth's girlfriend Bobbi." Comet said as he brother sat next to her. "Hi." Ben said quietly. The Acolytes nodded.

The X-Men looked around the lunchroom before rising and leaving the lunchroom. "What are we doing now?" Bobby asked. "Let's go. We don't need to stay here anymore." Scott said, signing himself (and the others) out and leaving the school grounds.

* * *

At the end of the day, Comet was putting away her books and stuff when she realized something. The X-Men had totally skipped the rest of their classes. "Hey Jillian...where did the X-Men go?" Comet asked, looking at the older student. Jillian shrugged, "They skip classes sometimes." "Why?" "Who knows. They just do." Jillian said with another shrug. "Okay." Comet nodded and picked up her backpack. "So...you wanna hang out later?" Jillian asked. Comet hesitated, "I don't know...I don't know if my mom wants me home right after school or not."

"Well...there's a party later tonight, Tony Stark is throwing it." Jillian said, "You and your brother are both invited. See if you can come, it'll be fun." Comet hesitated then nodded, "I'll see, maybe we'll be there if we can make it." Jillian nodded and went to find her brothers while Comet jogged up to a waiting Ben. "Sorry about that...let's go." She said. Comet followed Ben and they waited for their mother outside of the school. "So...there's a party tonight. We should go." Comet said. "You want to go to a party? A school party?" Ben asked incredulously. Comet shrugged, "Jillian invited me, and I think we should go. It sounds like a fun idea, I mean we might get to make some new friends...until we move again." Comet said. Ben stared at his sister, "Fine...but I'm only going to keep an eye on you." Comet grinned and hugged her brother, "Thank you!"

That night, Comet and Ben left their house and went to the party. Comet entered first, met right with Jillian when she walked in. "Hey! You made it!" Jillian said happily. "Yeah...and Ben's here to 'keep an eye on me'." Comet said. Jillian smiled, "That's perfectly fine...this is Tony Stark." She motioned to the dark haired genius. "Hey." Stark smiled flirtatiously. "Stark! Don't flirt with her." A tall, blonde, muscular teenager said, walking up with a beautiful red haired woman on her arm. "Steve Rogers" Steve introduced, "And this is Natasha Romanoff, my girlfriend." "Nice to meet you...I'm Comet." Comet said quietly. "Nice to meet you." Steve said as the door opened and a voice yelled out, "The party has arrived!" Comet tuned around to see a handsome teenager with blond-brown hair and a smirk on his face. With him was a blonde girl and a scrawny boy with black hair. She recognized the scrawny boy as the one Ben saved, Reed., and the blonde girl as Reed's girlfriend, Sue, and the younger boy as Johnny, Sue's brother.

"Oh...hey...you're that girl that's the sister of that boy that totally saved Reed's a** aren't you?" Johnny asked, noticing Comet. "She is...now bug off." Jillian said, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her away. "Who was that?" Comet asked once they were far enough away. "Johnny Storm...one of the biggest players in the school despite only be a sophomore." Jillian said.

Johnny huffed and went off with his sister and her boyfriend while Tony stayed at the door. A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal the X-Men as they walked in. Just like at lunch, the whole room stopped and turned dead quiet as the group walked in. "Glad you could make it." Stark said, clapping Scott on the back. Scott nodded silently as the others drifted away to party. Comet was talking with Jillian when she noticed that the girl from the X-Men, Jamie, was talking to some boy. "Who's that boy that Jamie is talking to?" Comet asked Jillian. Jillian looked up and found who Comet was talking about. "That's Victor Von Doom."

* * *

Comet nodded and the conversation stopped. A little while later, Comet had noticed that Jamie had seemingly left the party, even though her group was still there. Comet frowned and looked around before finally spying Jamie through a window. She was outside, smoking a cigarette. Comet slowly and quietly made her way outside, going to stand next to Jamie. "Can I have one?" Comet asked, looking at the pack of cigarettes sticking out of Jamie's shirt pocket. Jamie looked up, almost surprised.

Jamie nodded, "Sure." She pulled a cigarette out and lit it before handing it to Comet. "Thanks." Comet said. Comet took a drawl of the cigarette before breathing it out. "I'm Comet." She introduced. "Jamie." Jamie muttered in response. The two fell into silence, not saying anything. Comet eventually noticed something on Jamie, two somethings actually. On Jamie's neck was a tattoo of a snowflake, as was one on her wrist. "What do the snowflakes symbolize?" Comet asked curiously.

Jamie finished her cigarette and looked at Comet, "Don't tell anyone we talked." She said. "Why not?" Comet asked instinctively. Jamie snorted, "HYDRA would freak if they found out. So don't tell anyone." Comet nodded, "Okay."

 **Review!**


End file.
